His Last Breath
by The Fragile Capricorn
Summary: After fifteen long years, Alexia discovers Alfred, dying on the small metal staircase in front of the cryo pod. Saying goodbye fifteen years ago was hard enough. And now, they had to do it again.


**His Last Breath**

**

* * *

**

He was bleeding profusely, silently blaming those imbeciles that made his life miserable just a day before. In less than a week, a virus broke out in Rockfort, the unwashed came to the private residence, every single trick that he had installed in the base solved by outsiders, and he was dying. Lucky. Those two worthless monkeys were lucky. In fact, they were very lucky that they managed to have Alfred fall off the ledge, leaving him in a condition that can rob away his life in any second. But he won't allow that. Not until he saw his sister.

Panting, he dragged his heavily damaged self across the halls, leaning against the walls for support. If not for Alexia, he would have probably died right there.

"I won't forget about this, Claire..." he muttered breathlessly, gently, painfully pushing the door to the chamber open. He gasped (wincing in pain), beholding the very same chamber in which he last saw his sister years ago. The very same chamber that saw their heartfelt goodbyes exchanged. But today, Alfred was sure it will see another scene - Alexia's return.

He trudged across the floor, leaving streaks of blood, as he made his way to the very structure that housed his sister's body itself. However, while his mind was persuading him, forcing him to continue his journey across the room, his body begged to differ. Alfred's legs gave away just as he reached the metal stairs. A small puddle of blood formed beneath him. Eyes filled with hope, he stared at the visible parts of the cryostasis pod, thinking - no, _knowing_ - that it will slide up, and release a goddess. His vision was growing dark, but he was determined to see her one more time. Fifteen years was no joke, and he didn't want his last memory of Alexia to be their last meeting more than a decade ago. In fact (Alfred inwardly smiled, despite the fact that his body was almost ready to give away), the wait was much more painful than the torture he just went through. Compared to waiting, this pain was just an ant bite.

Alfred gasped unintentionally. It was as if his system was clamoring for more oxygen, and he knew his time was almost there. _Just a glimpse... Just one more look..._

In the blink of an eye, a cryo pod appeared, seemingly frozen and vapor condensing around the glass surface. He twisted his face, trying to smile, to grin, to look happy. To _feel _happy. It won't be long before his eyes would be filled with beauty. He gripped tightly on a stair, as refusing to let go, refusing to fall. Rest was nothing compared to the bliss he was feeling right now. He tilted his head up, staring at the perfection that just stepped out of the freezing structure. Each and every quality Alexia had proved that she was a goddess. Alfred tightened his grip on to the metal stairs tighter, trying his best to hold on. He was amazed to be able to have his muscles work without hesitation (though with incredible pain) after enduring gunshout wounds and a supposedly fatal fall.

"A... Alexia... You're finally awake, Alexia..." he managed to breathe out. A smile crept across his tired face.

She lovingly looked at him, concerned about her brother. Not minding the fact that she was unclothed (for she appeared like this to her brother fifteen years ago), Alexia approached him and cradled him in his arms, gently. The hot, warm blood that trickled out of Alfred's wounds dripped on Alexia's perfect skin.

Alfred looked perfectly vulnerable in his state, especially since he was lying in his sister's arms. "Alexia..." he murmured, reaching up to stroke his sister's face. "It's been a while..." he said, managing to cough, though he meant it to be light chuckle. The woman grinned sadly, instantly regretting every single thought she had about Alfred that only suggested inferiority and incompetence. He had been loyal. He had always been loyal, and this was impressive, given that she was absent for so long. He thought not about him, but about her. It returned to her, the fact that this 'inept' servant wasn't at all a servant. Rather, he was a soldier, obviously fighting for her. And he was the one who loved her the most, more than anything else in the world. He sacrificed his time to die and to rest just to see her, one last time.

Alfred's eyes flickered. He was fighting back the urge to pass away.

"Brother..." she looked into his eyes, piercing the very irises that colored them. "I... I thought I told you not to hurt yourself?"

He weakly raised his eyebrows. "Hmm...? That's... That's all you could... say to... a dying man?" He tried not to sound obnoxious, and it worked. He sound piteous, voice raspy and rough. "A... Alexia... I... I tried to stay alive long enough... just to see you... awaken."

She stared at him. He wasn't inferior and incompetent at all. Right now, to her, Alfred Ashford, who was always in her shadow in terms of intelligence, was enduring pain for her. Nobody would ever do that, except Alfred.

"Sister..." he stroked her speechless sister's cheek. "I... feel like I'm... the happiest man... on earth..."

She shook her head gently, wiping the tears off his eyes, eyeliner forming dirty streaks on his face (it puzzled her, though, as to why Alfred was wearing make up). "Brother... hold on, brother... We just met! You can't leave me. Not yet." she insisted, but he couldn't comply to her request. It was impossible, in his condition. "Alfred..." she whispered.

"Don't worry, sister... dearest... We will be together..." Gently, he tried to pull himself up, to make his face level with hers, but he couldn't. Alfred was too weak. His efforts of trying to show his affection didn't go to waste, though, as Alexia leaned in, kissing her dying brother, feeling his last breath, hearing his last heartbeat, sharing the last spark of happiness. "I love you," was all Alfred could say. And then his eyes closed. His heart stopped. His breathing non-existent. Alexia almost felt death grab her.

"I love you, too..." she told him, aware of the fact that his ears were deaf.

For the first time in her life, Alexia couldn't think of what to do. No complicated formula raced through her mind. No chemical properties were processed in her brain. Her mind was blank, filled only by the fact that she lost her brother. Her brother, the only relative, the only real supporter, the only _lover _she had.

And she sat there, stroking his blonde hair, humming, as if lulling him to sleep. Humming. Memories flashed before her very eyes, and she realized that the fifteen years of being one with the virus seemed to be wasted. Her humming was stronger, somewhat menacing, and by impulse, she toppled a foreign object running across the white, snowy desert, knowing that they were responsible. No, she didn't need proof. She knew. She just _knew._ And as she laughed, feeling the soft strands of his hair in her hands, a tear trickled down her face, becoming one with the blood that Alfred's hand left there. Gripping her was madness, insanity. She took him for granted. She loved him more than anything else.

Alfred Ashford only wanted the fifteen years to end, to see her again. He didn't want it to end this way. No, he didn't. Up to his last breath, he made Alexia know that he loved her.

* * *

_**A/N: **Another fic! I don't know what's up with me and scenes between Alfred and Alexia, but I just had to pen down this idea before it dissolved, like my Kuki x Wally (Codename: Kids Next Door) idea. So basically, this is my take on what happened between Alfred and Alexia just before Alfred died. I dunno, maybe I overdid stuff. I just thought it was sad that my lovely Alfred died, but what about Alexia? I thought she felt mad. Insane. Incredibly angry. So yeah. Well, how 'bout your reactions, people? Advanced thanks to those who'll review, and those anonymous readers who didn't submit their reviews, thanks anyways, but your reactions would be excellent. I still can't believe this is my fourth Alfred/Alexia fanfic._

_

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **No, sirs and madams, I do not own Resident Evil CODE: Veronica X, nor do I own the Ashford twins (but won't it be excellent to own Alfred?!). I own this fanfic, though. ALFREEEEED!!!!!!!1111!!!11!!!


End file.
